Nazi's not my name
by hoda.2309
Summary: Zelda and Felix will continue living and hiding Felix tries his hardest to protect Zelda form the negatvie forces around them and he just hopes for the best.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or (book/movie and name) English is not my first language

Nazi's not my name

By: Sargent Wolfgang himself

Zelda shouts, "Watch out Felix! Don't look behind you."

Then Felix turns around to see a pile of dead bodies, Zelda gasps with shock and revolt and has no idea how to feel.

Felix quickly covers Zelda's mouth before she says another and as usual Zelda struggles because she just has to say something but doesn't Felix say's shut up! And they turn around hide in case there are Nazi's looking for more Jewish children to kill.

As they continued to run Zelda ran out of breath so Felix picked her up and kept running it was a struggle for Felix because they have had no food for a couple days and Felix's legs felt so weak but he kept running because he didn't want either of them to be caught.

Felix fell to the ground and couldn't run anymore Zelda utters, "look at that cute bunny" and starts running off towards the bunny

An exhausted Felix slowly tries to get up but can't seem to, every time he tries he just falls right back down again "why can't I get up" says Felix, instead he tries to call out to Zelda so that she doesn't run off.

He yells, "Zelda get back here we need to keep going!"

Felix waits a couple of minutes hoping Zelda would come then eventually does and she says," Are you okay Felix?"

He says, "Yeah I am fine let's keep going".

They are slowly are nearing the end of the woods and Felix spots a barn house far away and says to Zelda, "Come on we are almost there let's go to the barn house up ahead maybe we can hide there."

They reach the bottom of the hill only to find more dead bodies of children and people in a pile on the side and Zelda starts to cry and just fells terrible for all these people and Felix says, "lets keep going don't look at them we can't do anything about it now".

When they get close to barn Felix says "stay close to me" they creep into the barn and Zelda is really excited because there are horses and pigs and some chickens she loves animals. All of a sudden they hear footsteps and Felix "whisper's, quick hide". Then someone opens the barn door and it was a lady and she has come to feed the animals and Felix is making sure that Zelda does not say a word, the lady notices these two children in the corner and is shocked to see them and says, "GET OUT OF MY BARN QUICK BEFORE I GET THE NAZI'S TO COME"

Zelda gets up and stutters," bbbuutt we have no where to go and nothing to eat and no family will take care of us, can you be my mum?!" And who could say no to that cute face. The lady leaves the barn without saying a word and Felix says, "what have you done Zelda she has probably gone to tell the Nazi's come on lets get out"

Then as they are walking out the lady comes back and says, "where do you think you are going come on quick come in the house I have cooked some cabbage soup". Zelda says, "Yummm that is my favourite my mum makes the best one" they all have something to eat and the lady says, Hi I am Genia who are you and they I am Felix and I am Zelda . Then a sudden there is a big knock on the door and it is a Nazi and the Nazi asked Genia you don't have any Jewish children do you and he asked for proof of marriage"

Genia says, "wait a second let me go and grab it"

The officer looks at it and says ohh I see you are the wife of Sergeant Wolfgang, okay lady have a nice day"

Then Genia turns around and says, "Come on kids lets go to the bathroom I will help you change so you don't get caught by anyone I feel extremely bad because children like you shouldn't have to go through this."

They went to the bathroom and then Genia says, "Take off your clothes"

Felix looks at her weirdly and says," I don't feel comfortable"

Genia Replies, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Alright fine" replies, Felix.

Then they take off their clothes and as Genia is showering then Something falls for the ground and Felix asks, "What is that?"

Then Zelda replies and says, "ohh that is my locket"

Felix asks, "Who is that guy in the Nazi custom?"

Zelda says, "That is not a custom that is my dad"


End file.
